bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Incinerate!
BioShock Incinerate! is a Plasmid available in BioShock. When selected, it manifests itself as orange glows of radiating heat moving through Jack's wrists and up through his fingers, leaving areas of burnt flesh. Incinerate! is an active plasmid that instantly ignites a targeted enemy or object at the cost of EVE. The targeted enemy or object is immediately engulfed in flames, causing fire damage over time until the enemy is dead or the flames die out. It is effective against all enemies, unless resistant or immune to fire attacks. Objects located in the environment may also be ignited; propane tanks and similar items can even be exploded. Incinerate! has an area of effect, so enemies and objects closely gathered near or in contact with the ignited target will be set aflame as well. Enemies can negate the effects by running in water, and enemies and objects in water will not be affected. Incinerate! also melts ice, which is necessary for traveling to some areas. Note: The fire damage per second from multiple castings of Incinerate! will stack. Combat Strategy This plasmid is very effective when utilized with hit, run, and hide tactics. Enemies ignited at a distance will probably die before reaching the player to attack. It is recommended to cast the plasmid before initiating a fight and especially at faraway targets, since the only Splicer able to attack the player from a distance is the Leadhead and occasional Houdini Splicer type. An ignited enemy will try to seek out nearby water to douse the flames. Electro Bolt is a useful counterpart to Incinerate! for this reason, as it will allow the player to cause significant electric damage by electrifying the water. Using Incinerate! in conjunction with Telekinesis will allow the player to set up improvised explosives as either traps or direct payloads. Move explosive objects into position and ignite them, or ignite objects such as alcohol and then toss them. Incinerate! can be used in conjunction with Insect Swarm but there is a catch. Insect Swarms have no difficulty in swarming a target that is already engulfed in flames, but if fire is applied to a target that is already being swarmed, the hornets will be killed off. To make the most of both plasmids, it is important to strike with Incinerate! first, and Insect Swarm second. Recommended Tonics *Human Inferno and Human Inferno 2 will greatly increase fire damage dealt, and as such go perfectly with this plasmid. *EVE Saver will reduce the amount of EVE needed to cast the plasmid. *Natural Camouflage will help the player hide from enemies after setting them on fire. Gallery Image:Incinerate!.png|Jack wielding Incinerate!. Image:Incinerate! 2.png|Jack wielding Incinerate! 2. Image:Incinerate! 3.png|Jack wielding Incinerate! 3. BioShock 2 Incinerate! returns in BioShock 2. It is the third plasmid to be acquired by the player, and can be found in the House of the Future in Ryan Amusements. Upgrade Path *'Level One': Able to set enemies on fire. *'Level Two': Incinerate! can be charged into a fireball. The direct damage of the fireball actually does about double the damage of normal incinerate and the damage over time lasts about twice as long as well. The charged incinerate will also turn into a fire bomb dealing continous fire damage to any nearby enemy who has been hit by a charged incinerate. *'Level Three': Incinerate! can be charged up to fire in a continuous jet of flame. Uncharged attacks now have the strength and explosive power of the charged attack of Level 2. Recommended Tonics *The EVE Saver line of tonics will significantly reduce EVE consumed when using plasmids. *Elemental Vampire will drain health from enemies if using Incinerate! 3. *Damage Research will significantly increase damage against researched enemies. *Walking Inferno will significantly increase fire damage dealt, as well as increase fire resistance. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer In the multiplayer, Incinerate! will function similarly to its singleplayer counterpart, with a few notable differences. First of all, while enemies hit by the plasmid will still take continuous damage, their speed and attack rate will be greatly increased. Incinerate! can also be used to unfreeze teammates and friendly machines under the effects of Winter Blast as well as melt ice. If on fire, running into enemies ignite them as well, along with any flammable object the player runs into. ON the other hand touching water or being hit with winter blast puts out the fire. Incinerate! can be charged for greater damage and area of effect. It is unlocked right from the start of the game. Video 300px Trivia *The plasmid advertisement "Incinerate: Fire at your fingertips" may be a reference to Atlas Shrugged.Atlas Shrugged on Wikipedia On page 64, a cigarette/cigar salesman talks how he likes cigarettes because they are "Fire, a dangerous force, tamed at man's fingertips." *If the player user Incinerate! on an enemy while Delta is carrying around a Little Sister, the Little Sister will shout "Ooo! Marshmallows!" *Several advertisements in Rapture show Incinerate! being used to light cigarettes or other or for other small uses. However, this is clearly unfeasible, as demonstrated by the Incinerate! product testing room in Hall of the Future within Ryan Amusements. *Delta's ability to fire Incinerate! 3 in a continuous stream is the successor to the Napalm-mode of the Chemical Thrower from Bioshock. References fr:Incinération! de:Abfackeln! Category:BioShock Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Plasmids Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Plasmids